jaimetarugofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Minecraft
thumbMinecraft é um jogo eletrônico tipo sandbox e independente que permite a construção usando blocos (cubos) dos quais o mundo é feito. Foi criado por Markus "Notch" Persson.7 8 O desenvolvimento de Minecraft começou por volta do dia 10 de maio de 2009.9 8 A jogabilidade foi baseada nos jogos Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper e Infiniminer.10 Minecraft é um jogo basicamente feito de blocos, tendo as paisagens e a maioria de seus objetos compostos por eles, e permitindo que estes sejam removidos e recolocados em outros lugares para criar construções, empilhando-os.11 Além da mecânica de mineração e coleta de recursos para construção, há no jogo mistura de sobrevivência e exploração.11 Jogar Minecraft é usá-lo como ferramenta criativa. Não há forma de vencer em Minecraft, uma vez que não há objetivos requeridos e enredo dramático que necessite ser seguido.2 Os jogadores passam a maior parte de seu tempo simplesmente minerando e construindo blocos de material virtual, daí o nome do jogo.2 Uma vez que os jogadores tenham coletado e construído um inventário suficiente de recursos, eles usam estas aquisições virtuais para conceber casas e paisagens, muitas vezes construindo todos os tipos de estruturas de blocos.2 Também vendeu mais de 1 milhão de cópias no dia 12 de janeiro de 2011, pouco depois da versão Beta do jogo ter sido lançada.12 13 Notch diz que mesmo com o jogo lançado, o jogo receberá constantes atualizações.14 Mais de 11 milhões de usuários únicos se cadastraram no site oficial do jogo, dos quais 25% compraram o jogo.1 Ainda na versão Beta alcançou mais de onze milhões de registros, e vendas de quase três milhões.8 Índice esconder 1 Jogabilidade 1.1 Modos de jogo 1.1.1 Survival Mode 1.1.2 Adventure Mode 1.2 Nether 2 Aparência visual 3 Elementos 4 Desenvolvimento 4.1 Modelo 4.2 Histórico 5 Recepção 5.1 Vendas 6 Referências 7 Ligações externas Jogabilidade Tanto para o modo de jogo single-player (jogador único) como para multi-player (múltiplos jogadores), o primeiro passo para o jogador é criar um mundo a habitar.1 Antes do jogo depositar o jogador no espaço de jogo, um mundo tridimensional precisa ser criado pelo Minecraft.1 Seus mundos são aleatórios, abertos totalmente e infinitos virtualmente, com vários quilômetros quadrados de extensão.11 Após as paisagens intrincadas e biomas de um mundo de Minecraft serem criados, o jogador é depositado em um spawn point.1 Minecraft não se apresenta aos novos usuários com uma página ou espaço em branco. Ao invés disto, apresenta um jogo: uma paisagem simulada e um conjunto de ferramentas para manipulá-la.2 Toda a criatividade em Minecraft deriva da ficção apresentada pelo jogo.2 Para construir algo a partir de blocos de madeira, é necessário antes cortar árvores.2 Para construir com pedra, é necessário antes minerar blocos do chão.2 As ferramentas criativas de Minecraft estão embutidas em seu mundo simulado.2 Nessas primeiras experiências em um mundo, o jogador está simplesmente em uma praia, sem ideia clara do quê pode ser feito, de qual é o objetivo ou de quais perigos podem estar presentes no jogo, sem mencionar que não há nada em termos de instrução ou orientação implementado na interface do jogo.1 O jogo é tentadoramente quieto à esta altura (tanto em termos de informação auditiva quanto visual), talvez levando um jogador tímido a confusão, um jogador desinformado em um senso de complacência, ou um jogador aventureiro ao senso de que esta simulação de um mundo quadrado é verdadeiramente aberta para exploração pelo jogador.1 De forma não surpreendente para jogadores da década de 2010, jogadores de Minecraft raramente parecem ter alguma dificuldade com o problema do quê fazer em seguida após iniciar o jogo.1 A sandbox aberta do jogo é tão convidativa para muitos jogadores quanto é intimidadora para alguns, e a geração de um mundo tem atraído muitos jogadores imediatamente para o modo de exploração, enraizando-se em todo mundo para explorar os picos mais altos e as cavernas mais profundas que se pudesse encontrar.1 Iniciando por literalmente socar árvores (e outros objetos) com a mão quadrada nua, o jogador então estoca madeira, pedra, e outros blocos de construção do mundo.1 Estes itens, então, podem ser recombinados usando a interface de construção do jogo para criar inicialmente uma Workbench - permitindo uma maior e mais complexa interface de construção - e então itens mais complexos, fora dos componentes simples e básicos.1 Desta forma, percebe-se que a criatividade (em analogia com o pacote de LEGO) não é algo somente oferecido pelos elementos do jogo, mas algo integral para um jogador proceder na criação de qualquer coisa no interior do jogo.1 E, mais importante, como se descobre rapidamente quando o sol quadrado do jogo completa seu arco no céu, a recombinação habilidosa de itens é parte necessária do básico do jogo.1 Para Minecraft isto não é simplesmente um simulador arquitetural, mas um jogo em que o jogador precisa fazer estruturas protetivas contra o número de monstros que saem à noite - aranhas, esqueletos, zumbis e o famoso Creeper que tem sido emblemático para o jogo em várias formas.1 Madeira, areia, carvão, pedra, diamante e outros servem para um propósito cada um, e conforme o jogador progride, necessita criar uma picareta mais forte para estabelecer milhas de caminhos; carros de mina para se mover de forma mais eficiente pelo mundo; tochas para iluminar fendas escuras; e recombinar blocos (pedra, ferro, vidro) em peças mais complexas que podem ajudar a construir um forte para se proteger contra os monstros da noite.1 Explorando o espaço deste mundo, o jogador pode coletar recursos (ferro, madeira, diamantes, ouro) para construir pequenos itens, ferramentas, enfeites e construções.11 Para realizar esta exploração, o jogador usa seu avatar, e precisa construir seu próprio abrigo, pois o sistema de dia e noite do jogo faz com que criaturas perigosas ocupem qualquer lugar aberto e não iluminado à noite.11 Com o abrigo pronto, os jogadores, em sua maioria, começam a exploração de minas e cavernas subterrâneas para obter materiais para novos edifícios e artefatos.11 Com isto, se expõem ao perigo dos níveis subterrâneos, que são ocupados por criaturas agressivas.11 O mundo de Minecraft é, portanto, simultaneamente um mundo virtual privado recombinatório para propósitos criativos e para propósitos de sobrevivência - nada no jogo lhe diz que você precisa criar grandes e elaboradas estruturas, mas o jogo rapidamente lhe encoraja a fazer algo.1 Para evitar a morte (e a perda de todas as posses que estavam no corpo, iniciando novamente no spawn point), o jogador precisa criar estruturas e armadura para sobreviver ao ataque noturno.1 Reconhecidamente, este é um desafio relativamente simples; pode-se interpretar o objetivo do jogo como sendo simplesmente "não morra" e fazer uma construção simples para esconder-se na duração da noite (sete minutos no tempo real).1 Porém, como parte do brilho de Minecraft está no balanço destes elementos criativos e de sobrevivência, os jogadores raramente apenas esperam passar a noite, aproveitando a oportunidade para cavar, descobrir novos materiais e construir objetos de complexidade crescente.1 Modos de jogo Minecraft apresenta diversos modos de jogo: um "Minecraft Classic", oferecido no site oficial de graça (a versão original do jogo); um modo single-player; e um modo em que os jogadores têm acesso a servidores compartilhados de jogo multi-player.1 Apesar do balanço entre construção e sobrevivência ser algo que caracteriza a versão single-player padrão do jogo e muitas versões multi-player, isto nem sempre foi desta forma.1 Nas primeiras versões do jogo, agora rotuladas "Minecraft Classic" e jogável gratuitamente através do website oficial do jogo, Minecraft enfatizou criação sem elementos de sobrevivência do jogo.1 As primeiras versões do jogo foram compreensivelmente as suas mais grosseiras, mas foram também disponibilizadas para o público geral em um estágio muito inicial de desenvolvimento.1 Minecraft possui também um modo multiplayer popular onde é possível jogar no mesmo mundo que outros jogadores dispersos na Internet.15 Grandes comunidades tem sido formadas para criar cooperativamente cidades e outras estruturas coletivamente construídas em um único mundo de jogo, na ausência de quaisquer metas competitivas inseridas pelo designer.15 É possível compartilhar o mesmo mundo com outros jogadores pela internet.11 O jogador inicia num grande mapa, composto de planícies, montanhas, cavernas, lagos congelados, florestas, entre outros tipos de terreno.12 O jogo também possui um sistema complexo, com o motor de física do jogo. No caso, o sistema é baseado em primitivos circuitos elétricos e portas lógicas. Um dos usos desses sistemas é para abrir ou fechar uma porta apertando um botão conectado com o sistema elétrico ou piscando sobre uma placa de pressão. Sistemas mais complexos podem ser feitos com a unidade lógica e aritmética - como as usadas em CPUs16 . Survival Mode Para ser claro, o survival mode de Minecraft é apenas uma configuração padrão e muitos jogadores avançados o desativam (jogando em uma configuração Peaceful) com o propósito de focar na construção apenas.1 Porém, por incluir restrições que impulsionaram os jogadores a minerar, recombinar elementos do jogo e construir com o objetivo de evitar consequências, a sandbox de Minecraft ganhou uma estrutura impulsionadora.1 É uma estrutura mínima, sim, e não impõe nenhuma forma específica de construção ao jogador, mas serve como um ímpeto para explorar mais partes do mundo, cavar mais fundo no interior do mundo e fazer objetos de complexidade crescente.1 Minecraft força imperativas de jogo que o levam às primeiras horas de jogo. Isto significa que quando as possibilidades do sandbox começam a se abrir - de construção e exploração (foi-me dito que levariam seis anos de tempo real para andar em todo um mundo de Minecraft) - você é profundamente incluído no mundo. Você tem um conjunto de habilidades, um senso de posse e pertencimento, que alimentam-no através do desafio de jogo criativo e livre. E isto é crucial, porquê jogo criativo e livre é atualmente um prospecto meio exaustivo, cheio do esforço e dor de fazer e perder. — Tradução de um trecho de resumo da exploração do jogo por Margaret Robertson, do Gamasutra, onde ela identifica uma das formas chave em que Minecraft alia com sucesso a construção com a sobrevivência, e vice versa.1 Isto é, o jogo usa o survival mode como uma forma de empurrar o jogador através dos primeiros estágios do jogo, e construir um senso de imersão no mundo.1 Conforme o sol começa a se por na primeira noite em matéria de minutos, o jogador frequentemente esforça-se para construir uma picareta, encontrar carvão (necessário para fazer tochas), e construir uma simples casa ou esculpir um santuário em uma face rochosa.1 Diferentemente de Minecraft Classic, o survival mode empurra o jogador para explorar o espaço, aprender a construir, e então atualmente construir dentro dos primeiros minutos de jogo.1 O ponto de Robertson é bem colocado em que o mal-entendido comum de que Minecraft é puramente sobre construção convida a comparações imprecisas a LEGO e ignoram a função mais útil do survival mode em ajudar a guiar a experiência do jogador nos estágios iniciais.1 Em um jogo sem tutoriais claros ou muitos termos de informação em-jogo, recai sobre o design dos desafios do jogo a orientação dos jogadores a uma imersão mais profunda no jogo.1 Robertson efetivamente descreveu Minecraft como um jogo em que tudo no mundo já foi feito de LEGO e pitadas de coisas que o querem morto, com este medo da morte - ou, para ser mais preciso, medo de perder seus objetos e ter de renascer - ajudando a dar um maior significado prático às atividades de construção do jogador.1 O uso do survival mode para alcançar isto não deve ser subestimado - enquanto há formar alternativas para dar imersão ao jogo, muitas das escolhas óbvias empregadas por outros jogos (muitas vezes comerciais) poderiam simplesmente destruir Minecraft.1 Em Minecraft, a relação-chave a ser notada é que a sobrevivência é necessária para impulsionar a construção inicial, mas a construção também compensa por suportar a sobrevivência.1 Robertson identificou com sucesso que a co-existência de construção e sobrevivência é o que faz o jogo funcionar, mas ainda há um pouco mais que isto - pode-se argumentar que nem construção nem sobrevivência são mecânicas de jogo interessante por si só.1 A construção pura de Minecraft Classic precisou de um elemento de sobrevivência para guia-la, mas as atividades de sobrevivência de Minecraft (essencialmente, esconda-se sempre que o sol se puser) faria um jogo aborrecido de si mesmo.1 Construção e sobrevivência estão interrelacionados, mas também competindo; a imersão do jogador no jogo parece balancear os dois, e muito da diversão parece envolver a fuga dos problemas em focar em um no lugar de outro.1 Claramente a introdução do survival mode em primeiro lugar adicionou consequência ao jogo que impulsionou o jogo.1 Adventure Mode Embora Persson e Mojang estão atualmente desenvolvendo um adventure mode para o jogo, a imersão não pode ser facilmente alcançada por simplesmente inserir algum tipo de narrativa envolvente no espaço - o mundo é, afinal de contas, gerado processualmente e portanto único para cada jogador, e muito da diversão do jogo deriva das explorações de lugares realmente desconhecidos e não-mapeados.1 Além disto, a inclusão de tutoriais em jogo ou instruções seria chocantemente intrusivo em um jogo tão cuidadosamente desenhado para criar uma experiência naturalística (vide a trilha sonora minimalista e evocativa do C418).1 Nether O Nether é um mundo separado introduzido em uma atualização que pode ser acessado somente por um portal que precisa ser construído e ativado pelo jogador.17 Este mundo tem propriedades particulares interessantes: enquanto o mundo principal tem um céu aberto com um ciclo regular de dia/noite, o Nether não possui nenhum destes - está totalmente fechado em todos os lados sem noção de tempo.17 O Nether não tem tempo e por isto relógios levados para lá giram randomicamente, sem funcionar.17 É particularmente perigoso, sendo uma batalha constante para permanecer vivo, e não tem nenhum tipo de recurso diferenciador que o jogador possa usar como referência, exceto o portal utilizado para entrar.17 Aparência visual Uma rua construída com LEGO. Minecraft tem sido considerado um jogo de construção de blocos e é mais ou menos análogo a uma caixa virtual de LEGOs simulados - com um traço saudável de O Senhor dos Anéis.2 A uniformidade dos elementos de um metro quadrado de Minecraft é uma alusão visual a LEGO, e sugere um espaço em que o jogador tem a liberdade de criar qualquer coisa que quiser com as peças providenciadas.1 Um mal-entendido comum que provém desta comparação, entretanto, é considerar que Minecraft é puramente sobre construção, ignorando a função do survival mode em guiar a experiência do jogador nos estágios iniciais.1 Uma das primeiras coisas que um jogador nota é o "primitivo" conjunto gráfico padrão, mostrando o mundo como uma coleção de blocos de um metro quadrado, das folhas das árvores às rochas com carvão imbutido até as nuvens flutuando ao alto.1 Além de simplesmente aparecer quadrado, a uniformidade dos elementos de um metro quadrado do jogo é uma alusão visual a LEGO, e sugere um espaço em que o jogador tem a liberdade de criar qualquer coisa que quiser com as peças providenciadas.1 E embora isto seja tecnicamente verdadeiro (o jogo oferece uma grande quantidade de construção), não é algo certamente não evidente ou possível durante os primeiros momentos do jogo.1 É possível observar alguns elementos da interface do jogo facilmente reconhecíveis na parte inferior da tela: há corações - normalmente indicando a vida em jogos de aventura em primeira pessoa; sob os corações, há certos espaços vazios - em vários jogos de primeira pessoa, o lugar onde se pode colocar e escolher entre uma variedade de armas.1 A estética visual do jogo estende-se para a representação visual do jogador, com o bloco à direita da tela sendo uma imagem da mão/braço do jogador.1 Elementos Um jogador de Minecraft como é representado por padrão no jogo. É possível alterar a aparência alterando a skin. Ferro e madeira aparecem no mundo do jogo em proporções compatíveis com as proporções do mundo real.15 O ouro aparece no jogo em proporções similares às do mundo real, mas ultimamente tem sido perto de inútil para além de suas qualidades estéticas, uma vez que compartilha suas qualidades do mundo real de ser macio demais para praticamente todas as aplicações.15 As regras do jogo podem definir elementos destrutivos na forma de NPCs hostis (conhecidos como mobs) que podem atacar e facilmente matar o jogador.15 Como isto obrigado o jogador a voltar ao spawn point e possivelmente perder seus itens, isto dificulta que se complete objetivos de exploração ou construção.15 Além disso, certos tipos de mob podem destruir a paisagem, incluindo elementos construídos pelo jogador, regredindo os objetivos de construção.15 Desenvolvimento A versão beta do jogo é sucessor da versão Alpha após uma série de atualizações. O jogo entrou em fase beta no dia 20 de Dezembro de 2010.18 É a única versão que está sendo atualizada e disponível para quem pagou o jogo. Esta versão é focada na sobrevivência do jogador, com os modos Single-Player e Multi-player disponíveis. É possível caracterizar o caminho de design que Minecraft tomou como reflexo de um pulo entre o tédio da construção e a ansiedade da sobrevivência.1 O suporte ao iOS e Android será feito em breve.19 Temporariamente, a versão do Minecraft no Android será exclusiva do Xperia Play.20 A versão para Xbox 360 com Kinect está em desenvolvimento pela 4J Studios.21 Modelo “A cascata está morta, vida longa ao ágil!” — Tradução de Persson sobre o modelo de desenvolvimento de Minecraft.1 Persson rejeita um modelo de cascata, em que estágios de desenvolvimento do software relativamente rígidos vêm um após o outro, sem a flexibilidade para criar uma solução apropriada para um problema em alteração ou para necessidades em alteração dos usuários do software.1 Persson orgulhosamente exclama "vida longa ao ágil!", indicando sua preferência por um desenvolvimento ágil de software, um modelo onde a colaboração dos consumidores é um elemento explícito.1 E, a respeito disto, "ágil" é uma atenuação da descrição do desenvolvimento de Minecraft, com sua rápida sucessão de atualizações, o uso de jogadores como cobaias do jogo, e conversas abertas sobre o design do jogo que Persson tem diretamente com os jogadores.1 Minecraft é um jogo em que os jogadores não são simples consumidores, mas são ativos no desenvolvimento do jogo como ele tem mudado.1 Usando Twitter e Tumblr para disseminar ideias sobre recursos futuros no jogo (por exemplo, turbinas, "adventure mode", etc.), Persson tem tentado envolver os jogadores do jogo no desenvolvimento deste.1 Isto, claro, não tem vindo sem dificuldades - foi largamente relatado em outubro de 2010 o ataque distribuído de negação de serviço que desativou a funcionalidade multiplayer de Minecraft.1 Chateados por perceberem uma carência de atualizações por Persson e Mojang, usuários do 4chan demandaram que Persson começasse a providenciar aos consumidores as atualizações que Persson lhes havia prometido, desligando a funcionalidade multi-player.1 Alguns jogadores irritados foram bem além das definições razoáveis de "colaboração dos consumidores", com uma poderosa e vocal minoria de jogadores expressando suas preocupações sobre o desenvolvimento do jogo através de meios agressivos.1 Apesar de Persson às vezes ter estado indisponível para atender às demandas da base de jogadores de Minecraft, sua disposição tem sido "ágil" desde o início, lançando o primeiro jogo para o público apenas uma semana depois de começar a desenvolvê-lo.1 Como resultado, não deveria ser surpreendente que muitos dos elementos mais distintivos do jogo foram trabalhados com os jogadores muito cedo no processo.1 Histórico A primeira versão Alpha de Minecraft foi criada na Suécia em 2009 por Markus "Notch" Persson.2 Desde o primeiro lançamento, Persson regularmente atualizou o software (frequentemente várias vezes por mês) e expandiu-o para incluir novos recursos.2 Seu lançamento "oficial" ocorreu somente em novembro de 2011.2 No seu lançamento inicial, Minecraft possuía poucas regras e nenhum objetivo definido para o jogador, fazendo o jogo ser, em sua natureza, puramente de jogabilidade emergente.15 Rapidamente após desenvolver um jogo não linear baseado em construção (que é agora Minecraft Classic) sem um conflito claro presente para o jogador superar, estava claro que mais precisava ser adicionado.1 Como um domínio para criatividade, Minecraft Classic foi evocativo e interessante, mas faltava-lhe ímpeto - era necessário algo mais para direcionar as ações dos jogadores. 1 Eu fortemente acredito que todos as boas estórias tem um conflito, e que todos os bons jogos tem uma boa estória independentemente se esta é pré-escrita ou emergente. O modo de construção livre é bom e elegante, mas para muitas pessoas ele ultimamente se tornará entediante depois que tiver sido descoberto. É como jogar um jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa no god mode ou se dar fundos infinitos em um jogo de estratégia.. uma falta de desafio mata a diversão. — Tradução do que Persson escreveu na página "About the game" de Minecraft.1 Sabendo que era necessário haver algum tipo de conflito dentro do jogo, Persson trabalhou para adicionar algo que estimulasse o jogador a fazer algo mais que construir objetos em um espaço virtual.1 O cedo e importante desenvolvimento do survival mode providenciou aos jogadores o desafio que Persson buscava, ao mesmo tempo em que às atividades de construção dos jogadores uma consequência incrementada em termos de estruturas de objetivo do jogo.1 Adicionar o survival mode tornou o jogo de uma simulação de espaço virtual em um jogo com um conjunto de objetivos a curto prazo impostos pelo designer, embora alguns destes não se mantenham compelindo a maioria dos jogadores após um grau de experiência com o jogo..1 Em seus dois primeiros anos de desenvolvimento, Minecraft mal ofereceu alguma instrução para o jogador novato.2 Como uma decisão de design do jogo, este sem dúvida foi um erro imperdoável — a doutrina normal de design de jogos é que o jogo precisa dizer ao jogador como este pode ser bem-sucedido.2 Entretanto, mesmo a mecânica mais rudimentar em Minecraft (por exemplo, cortar uma árvore ou criar uma picareta) é uma tarefa impossível.2 O jogador novato precisa buscar as respostas fora de Minecraft.2 Inicialmente, a falta de manual de instrução em Minecraft era uma consequência da falta de interesse de Persson em escrever um.2 Entretanto, em retrospecto, este "equívoco" foi uma hábil decisão de design.2 Quando os jogadores de Minecraft buscam ajuda online, isto os introduz a wikis, vídeos, blogs e outros fóruns que são devotados ao jogo.2 Isto introduz aos jogadores, no início, a importância da comunidade independente online.2 Recepção Logo após o lançamento, o jogo teve, para um jogo barato e independente, uma fama assustadoramente grande.11 Atualmente é um dos jogos distribuídos de forma digital mais vendidos do mundo.11 Minecraft é considerado um grande jogo, recebendo críticas positivas e uma notável quantidade de vendas12 . Igor Pankiewicz, do Baixaki Jogos, acredita que "O sucesso dele dependeu apenas de uma dose de conhecimento em programação e de uma ótima ideia"7 . Desde 17 de Setembro de 2010, a Penny Arcade, que produz webcomic de vídeo-games, começou a produzir quadrinhos sobre Minecraft7 . A PC Gamer classifica Minecraft como o quarto melhor jogo para jogar durante o trabalho22 . A Gamasutra nomeou Minecraft como o oitavo melhor jogo de 201023 . A PC Gamer do Reino Unido classificou Minecraft como o melhor jogo de 2010. Na Independent Games Festival de 2011, que ocorreu em Março, Minecraft recebeu dois prêmios, o de "Escolha do Público" e o Prêmio "Seumas McNally"24 25 . Vendas Em Setembro de 2010, após o tempo que o jogo ficou como gratuito por uma semana26 , Minecraft vende mais de 25 mil cópias, em 24 horas. Em 12 de Janeiro de 2011, pouco depois do lançamento da versão Beta, Minecraft atinge 1 milhão de vendas12 13 . Nota-se a falta de uma publicadora de jogos eletrônicos e nenhum comercial, sendo apenas divulgação pelo "boca-a-boca". No começo de Julho de 2011, o jogo já possui mais de 10 milhões de usuários cadastrados e mais de 2,7 milhões de vendas27 , arrecadando mais de US$40 milhões de dólares, apesar das taxas da Paypal, Persson ainda diz, "Mas ainda assim é uma boa quantidade de dinheiro".28 29 Referências ↑ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao ap aq ar as at au av aw ax ay az ba bb bc bd be bf bg bh bi bj bk bl bm bn bo Minecraft, Beyond Construction and Survival (em inglês). Well Played v.1 pp. 2-14. Carnegie Mellon University (2011). Página visitada em 25 de janeiro de 2013. ↑ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v Minecraft as Web 2.0: Amateur Creativity & Digital Games (PDF) (em inglês) pp. 9-11. Social Science Research Network (5 de outubro de 2011). Página visitada em 18 de fevereiro de 2012. "Minecraft is a computer-based game written in the Java programming language. The first (“Alpha”) version of Minecraft was created in Sweden in 2009 by Markus “Notch” Persson. Since that first release, Persson has regularly updated the software (often many times per month) and expanded it to include new features. ... Minecraft was only “officially” released in November of 2011. ... To play Minecraft is to use the game as a creative tool. One can’t really “win” at Minecraft, since there are no required goals and no dramatic plot that must be followed. Players spend most of their time simply “mining” and “crafting” blocks of virtual materials, hence the game’s name. Once players have gathered and crafted a sufficient inventory of resources, they use these virtual acquisitions to design customized homes and landscapes, often building all manner of blockish structures. Minecraft has been called a building block game and is more or less analogous to a digital box of simulated Legos—with a healthy dash of The Lord of the Rings thrown in. ... Minecraft does not present new users with a blank page or space. Instead, it presents a game: a simulated landscape and a set of tools to manipulate that landscape. All creativity in Minecraft derives from the fiction presented by the game. To build something from wood blocks, once must first cut down trees. To build from stone, one must mine the blocks from the ground. Minecraft’s creative tools are embedded in its simulated world. ... In its first two years of development, Minecraft offered barely any instructions to the novice player. As a game design decision, this was arguably an unforgivable error—standard game design doctrine is that the player should be taught, by the game, how to be successful. However, even the most rudimentary game play in Minecraft (e.g. chopping down a tree, making a mining pick) is an impossible task. The new player must look outside Minecraft for answers. Initially, Minecraft’s lack of an instruction manual may have been a consequence of Persson’s lack of interest in writing one. However, in retrospect, this “mistake” was an ingenious design decision. When Minecraft players look for help online, this introduces them to the wikis, videos, blogs, and other forums that are devoted to the game. This introduces players, at the outset, to the importance of the independent online community." ↑ a b c Minecraft (PDF) (em inglês) pp. 5. Carl Palme. Página visitada em 15 de março de 2012. "Markus Persson, the founder of Mojang AB, developed and released Minecraft on May 17, 2009. ... Minecraft is written in Java, which makes it a multiplatform game. ... The beta version was released after much anticipation on December 20, 2010...." ↑ Versão Full (em inglês). Notch. ↑ Minecraft no Xbox 360 Edition (em inglês). Notch. ↑ Minecraft 1.5.2 (em inglês). mcupdate.tumblr.com. Página visitada em 11 de maio de 2013. ↑ a b c Igor Pankiewicz. "Minecraft: a febre que está dominando o mundo". Baixaki Jogos. ↑ a b c Minecraft: juego 'indie' y 'sandbox' del momento (em espanhol). Suite101 (1 de agosto de 2011). Página visitada em 13 de dezembro de 2011. "Minecraft, catalogado como juego tipo 'sandbox'.... Minecraft es un juego 'indie', creado por Markus Persson, más conocido como Nocht, que lleva en desarrollo desde 2009 y en su fase beta ha vendido millones de unidades digitales en espera de la versión final. ... Minecraft, como se indica en la propia web oficial, "es un juego en el que tienes que ir colocando bloques para construir cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Por la noche, los monstruos salen, asegúrate de construirte un refugio antes de que eso ocurra." Profundizando más, Minecraft juega con el aspecto de los primeros videojuegos en un mundo de bloques de texturas pixeladas y que en un principio choca con la imagen, gráficamente muy cuidada, de los videojuegos actuales. Sin embargo, una vez pasada ese primera impresión, Minecraft nos traslada a un gigantesco mundo virtual en el que hay que trabajar de día para sobrevivir a las criaturas de la noche y en el que la imaginación del jugador es el límite. El juego creado por Nocht tiene, actualmente, más de once millones de personas registradas en su página web y unas ventas que ascienden a los casi tres millones que, teniendo en cuenta que Minecraft está aún en fase beta, son unas ventas impresionantes." ↑ Markus Persson. About the game (em inglês). ↑ Markus Persson. "Credits Due" (em inglês). The Word of Notch. ↑ a b c d e f g h i j História espacial e os mecanismos de interação nos jogos eletrônicos (PDF) pp. 3-4. Portal SBGames (Novembro de 2011). Página visitada em 13 de dezembro de 2011. "Seja na tela única de Tetris (1984) ou nos mundos aleatórios e virtualmente infinitos gerados em Minecraft (2010).... ... Minecraft é um jogo feito basicamente de blocos: cada paisagem e a maioria de seus objetos e habitantes são constituídos de blocos, e muitos destes podem ser extraídos e recolocados em diferentes lugares para erguer construções. O jogo mistura sobrevivência com exploração, além da mecânica de mineração e coleta de recursos para construir objetos e edifícios. Seu mundo é totalmente aberto e virtualmente infinito, já que seu terreno é gerado aleatoriamente, atingindo vários quilômetros quadrados de extensão. O jogador é “solto” nesse espaço e, a partir da exploração, pode coletar rescursos como madeira, ferro, ouro e diamantes. Os recursos são usados para construir pequenos artefatos como portas ou janelas, armas como espadas ou arcos, picaretas para minerar mais rápido, machados para cortar madeira, etc. O jogador pode também usar determinados recursos para erguer e ornamentar suas construções, que podem ter o tamanho de uma pequena casa, ou atingir a altura de uma montanha. O jogador (que controla um avatar, ou seja, um modelo de personagem que simula um habitante do mundo do jogo) precisa construir seu próprio abrigo, já que o jogo simula um sistema de dia e noite. E quando a noite cai, criaturas perigosas ocupam qualquer lugar aberto e não iluminado. Uma vez com seu abrigo construído, a maioria dos jogadores começa a explorar cavernas e minas subterrâneas, tentando coletar materiais para construir novos artefatos ou edifícios. As criaturas agressivas também ocupam os níveis subterrâneos, ou seja, minerar é uma atividade potencialmente lucrativa, mas também perigosa. ... O sistema de blocos do jogo funciona da seguinte maneira: você coleta inúmeros blocos feitos de diferentes materiais com suas ferramentas (machado, pá, picareta, etc.), e pode empilhá-los para erguer construções. ... Minecraft pode abrigar mundos compartilhados através de servidores hospedados na internet. Logo após o seu lançamento, Minecraft obteve uma fama assustadoramente grande para um jogo barato e independente. Hoje é um dos jogos distribuídos digitalmente mais comprados no mundo." ↑ a b c d "Ainda em fase beta, Minecraft foi comprado por 1 milhão de usuários". UOL Jogos. ↑ a b Markus Persson. "Exclamation mark." (em inglês). The Word of Notch. ↑ Michael McWerthor. "Minecraft sairá do beta em novembro, mas sem mudanças revolucionárias". Kotaku. ↑ a b c d e f g h Minecraft: guided emergent game design (PDF) (em inglês) pp. 1;4-5;7. cottonsofdesign.com. Página visitada em 12 de fevereiro de 2012. "On initial release it had few rules and no designed goals for the player, making it almost purely emergent in its nature. ... For example, making a iron pickaxe requires similar amounts of wood and iron, which each occur in the game world in proportions that are in the ball park of their real world proportions. Gold also appears in the game in similar proportions as it does in the real world, but it is ultimately rather useless beyond its aesthetic qualities as it shares the real world qualities of being too soft to be practical for most applications .... ... Aside from constructive and exploration objectives, the rules of the game also set up destructive elements in the form of hostile NPCs (known as mobs) which can attack and easily kill you.... As you have infinite lives, in the grand scheme of things this is only an inconvenience, however in the process the player does lose their inventory of collected materials and is returned to the original point where they entered the game, thus hindering accomplishment of construction or exploration objectives. In addition, certain mob types can destroy the landscape, including elements constructed by the player, further setting back construction. ... Expanding on this, although Minecraft can be played as a single player, it also has a popular multiplayer mode where you can play in the same world as other players scattered across the Internet. Large communities have been formed to cooperatively create towns and other massive collectively built structures within a single game world .., in the absence of any competitive goals inserted by the designer." ↑ Greg Tito. "Player Creates Working Computer in Minecraft" (em inglês). The Escapist. ↑ a b c d Kairotopos: A reflection on Greek space/time concepts as design implications in Minecraft (PDF) (em inglês) pp. 9;13-14. Digital Games Research Association (2011). Página visitada em 11 de fevereiro de 2012. "The experience of time in Minecraft is also exceedingly regular. There are no seasons, so the days and nights are equally long. ... The Nether. As part of an update, the Nether was introduced, a separate “land” which can be accessed purely through a gate that must be constructed and activated by the player. ... The Nether also has particular properties of interest. Whereas the main world of Minecraft has an open sky with a regular day/night cycle, the Nether has neither. It is fully enclosed on all sides with no notion of time. The Nether is timeless .... If the player constructs a clock and brings the clock into the Nether, the clock will spin randomly and will not work.... The Nether is particularly dangerous as well and a constant battle to stay alive, primarily through fighting enemies, trying not to fall and staying away from fire. ... There are no dungeons or any kind of differentiating feature that the player can refer to, other than the location of the original gate the player entered through, which acts as an effective spawn point."